Kain the Black Sheep
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "I battle with my heart, Chaos is my master!"~Kain Kain is a Moebian black sheep and a convert to Chaos Undivided.He is known for being a particularly skilled and zealous warrior who is eager to please the Dark Gods, dispite being a mere mortal Moebian. Main Information: Name: '''Kain '''Species: '''Moebian black sheep '''Age: '''30. '''Residence: '''Around Chaos held territories on Mobius. ''Occupation'':' Warrior, priest '''Position: Aspiring Champion' Ethnicity: Abrahamic, belived to Arab. Chaos Alignment: Undivided. Personality: Kain is very enthusastic about serving the Dark Gods, often seen in a rather rash and impulsive zeal to please his chaotic masters, he is known for being eager to enter melee combat and put himself in harms way. However, this may stem from his rather young and impressionable mindset. History: Kain is believed to have been an A.M.A soldier serving in Ghanistan under Ivan Bradanska during the battle that Ivan got shot and killed in. After this incident, it appears that he may have went renegade in remorse for the loss of his commander and we went rogue. Years later Kain wouldn't arise until the Chaos corruption of Moebius. He was found alligning himself with the Chaos Mobian cult established on both Mobius, but primarily he would serve under the newly corrupted Scylla Bradanksa as her personal priest. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Chaos, serving the Dark Gods, the Gifts of Chaos, serentiy for meditation, doner kebabs. Dislikes: Blasphemy, the irreligious, souless machines, swimming, being disrupted from his meditation, being reminded of his former commander's demise. Abilities: Chaotic Zeal When activated Kain's attack stack increased damage over time with each consecutive hit. However, this would drain any energy or mana reserve he has stored up for the duration, (if applicable.) Dark Rites When activated, with every kill that happens after it is activated, (by Kain or any of his squad or party) all members in a radius around Kain recieve buffs to all Chaos powers in terms of damage output and their cooldowns decrease. However, this would also drain and mana or or energy Kain has in said adventure for the duration until it can be replenshed. Bearer of the Word Kain is capable of converting non-chaos affilated characters and NPC's into the forces of Chaos, in time. Weaknesses: Jack of all trades, master of none. Kain is known to be a very valiant and resourceful soldier when he was in the Anti Mobian Army, however he was a standard infantryman and wasn't known to be a specialist. He is good at killing in both melee and range combat, as well as being quite resourceful. However, he is not a combat specialist and he needs better training for certain equipment or weaponry. Chaos Undivided Kain is known to be alligned with Chaos under Undivided, this means that while he may call upon a part of Chaos to use or to gain favor with, he really doesn't have the highest amount of capabilties in a specific Chaos deities play style as he is in the middle of Chaos as well. For instance, Kain doesn't have the durabiltiy or toughness as a direct follower of Nurgle, and on the other side of the chaotic spectrum he doesn't have the amount of Chaos sorcerer as those more dedicated to Tzeentch.While all Chaos Gods, (minus Khorne) have sorcerery, Kain can only use their most basic of spells. Relationships: Warmaster Scylla Kain fights for the Warmaster! He fights for Chaos! Sanctioned Imperial Mobians Feeble loyalists! Your souls belong to Chaos! Tzeentchian Mobians They're excellent supporting allies and good when you need real brains, (and magic) in a situation. Nurglate Mobians Excelllent comrades to fight with, they're also great medics. Khornate Mobians Kain spills blood for Chaos, they spill it for the Blood God. It all works out in the end. Slaaneshi Mobians They're useful at particular instances. The Warmaster is also one, and she gives him his orders. Mobians of Chaos Undivided Kain's brothers and sisters in Chaos. Stats: Quotes: As a Chaos Renegade: *''"For Chaos!"'' *''"Listen to the thousand voices of the Ruinous Powerss."'' *''"Hear the words of Kain!"'' *''"Come fellow believers! Let us spread the black testimony!" '' *''"With all my heart, and all my fury!"'' *''"Apostates! Your souls belong to Chaos!"'' *''"The Dark Gods laugh at them!" (Upon achiving victory) *"I come bearing the word!" (Being assigned to a squad.) *"Go now! Take what I have taught you and use it!" (Being unassigned to a squad.) *"Let us spread the blessings of Chaos upon these infadels!" *''"More bodies for Papa's Garden!"'' *''"More souls for Slaanesh to feast upon!"'' *''"Blood and Skulls of the worthy to Khorne!"'' *''"It is as Tzeentch plans." '' As a Sergeant in the A.M.A *"For Moebius!" *"Form up!" *"This way, hurry!" *"Tossing grenade!" *"Frag out!" *"Suppresing fire!" *"Incoming! Get to cover!" *"Medic!" *"Hold the line!" *''"I'm reloading!"'' *''"Man down, man down!"'' *''"Charge!"'' *''"For the Federation, and for Moebius!" '' Sonic Heroes Quotes *"The Gods are not pleased..."~Kain getting a 'C' Rank *"Gah!"~Kain getting hit *"For CHAOS!"~Kain getting an invincible item *"The Gods forsake me!"~Kain fainting *"The Gods favor me!"~Kain ranking up *"'''Blood for the Blood God!!!"~ Kain getting a 'A' Rank *"I await my task."~Kain being switched in *"Feel the power of Chaos!"~ Kain using Chaos (emerald) blast Trivia: *Kain is inspired by brother Kain of the Black Legion from Dawn of War 2: Retribution. *Kain's species was decided upon when Jaredthefox92 was doing the 'search for the little lost sheep' sidequest in Metal Gear: Phantom Pain. *Dispite being a sheep, Kain recieves horns from a Chaos mutation. *It is implied that before converting to Chaos, Kain was believed to be irreligious. (This is mostly due to the overall lack of religion fount on Moebius, other than small sects of pagan like beliefs.) Retri_csm_chaoscampaignheroes03.jpg|The original Kain from Dawn of War 2: Retribution Kain gun.png The Chaos Gods speak clearly now!.png Cain refernce.png Theme Song: Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC